White Wolf Legend
by ShamelesslyInLoveWithGallavich
Summary: Ms. Popularity is one of her many nicknames. Bella basically owns the state of Washington, everyone knows who she is and every girl wants to be her, not that she lets it affect her. She lives in Forks but she spends all her time in LaPush. As more and more wolves start to change, Bella soon figures out that her life will never be as simple as she planned it to be.


_**White Wolf Legend Chapter One**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ms. Popularity is one of her many nicknames._ __ _Bella basically owns the state of Washington, everyone knows who she is and every girl wants to be her, not that she lets it affect her. She lives in Forks but she spends all her time in LaPush. As more and more wolves start to change, Bella soon figures out that her life will never be as simple as she planned it to be._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

 _(Bella POV!)_

I skipped happily into the Uley household after my last day of junior year at Forks High.

"Hey Bella sweetheart how was school?" Tiffany asked as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"It was great, we didn't really do anything to be honest, it was the last day, what's there to do?" I joked. I was always felt the most comfortable being on the reservation, even more than I did at my home in Forks with my father Charlie. Most people assumed that I was from the reservation, not only because it was where I spent most of my time, but also because of my russet skin tone.

Tiffany smiled and nodded her head before asking another question, "Are you ready for tonight?"

What she really meant to ask was if I was ready to see my ex-boyfriend Paul Lahote at tonight's beginning of summer bonfire on the beach. Paul and I dated for 2 years since I was 15 and there was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with him and we were meant to be but apparently he didn't feel the same because he broke up with me 9 months ago, 3 days after my 17th birthday. I see him around but we ignore each other. I refuse to let anyone see how much he really hurt me.

"Yes I am ready to see Paul," I answered giving her a look to know I caught onto her trick, "I will be fine, you know me." I smiled a bit, Tiffany and her other half Joshua Uley felt more like my parental figures than Charlie and Renee did.

"You're right I did know you, I consider you one of my own Bella, I worry even though you're practically grown up."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I gave her a little hug, "Where are the others?"

"Joshua, Embry, and Sam," she paused with a smile, seeing my eye roll when she mentioned her eldest son Sam, he and I don't get along and there has been serious tension between us for the last year.

Tiffany continued her statement, "They went to prepare everything at the beach for the bonfire and Aria should be dropped off any minute now from school by Leah."

I perked up at the mention of their 3-year-old daughter Aria and my best friend Leah Clearwater, I hadn't seen either of them in 5 days, which was surprising considering I was used to seeing them every day.

"Well is there anything I can help you with before the bonfire?" I asked.

"Of course you can help, you know I don't mind at all," She gestured to the table where all the cupcakes that she made were piled up in trays "You can put the icing on those, while I clean up this mess. By the time we both finish, Leah and Aria will be here and we can head to the bonfire, it won't be long before it starts."

As I started applying the icing to the cupcakes, I looked over to the clock and realized that she was right, it was 4:30 now and the bonfire started at 6.

A little over an hour later I had icing on the cupcakes, they were wrapped up and ready to go, and the kitchen was spotless when Tiffany walked back in the kitchen after going to get changed, "Leah will meet us at the beach with Aria, we can load up the car and head over there now."

"No problem" I said grabbing half of the trays as she grabbed the others and we headed to the car.

The short ride to the beach was spent with us being silly and acting like the mother and daughter I wished we were.

"BELLE!" Aria screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her mom and I heading towards the food table set up. She had been calling me "Belle" instead of Bella since she can talk and it just stuck, only she called me that.

She waited impatiently, bouncing on her toes in excitement as I put the cupcakes down then she hugged my legs tightly before pulling back and reaching up to me.

I picked her up in my arms and we hugged each other tightly as I waked over to the fire and sat on one of the logs around it.

"Me missed you Belle." Aria said seriously, looking at me from her spot on my lap.

"I missed you to Ari, I will never go that long without seeing you again, I promise."

"Tank you" She said in a small voice, her way of saying 'Thank you'.

"You're welcome." I smiled and tickled her a bit when I was suddenly pulled away from behind and picked up by someone.

Just as I was about to scream and kick them in the balls, I hear his voice in my ear, "Relax Bellabug it's just me."

"Dammit Jaybird you scared the shit out of me!" I gasped, turning around to face him.

Jared Cameron or Jaybird as I called him was like one of the most important people in my life and everyone knew it. Leah was my best friend but Jared was like my bestest friend if that made sense. We were super close and held no boundaries in our friendship, people thought we were a couple with how close we were, we even gave each other small pecks on the lips although it was rare and didn't mean anything, we had no romantic feelings for each other, just a really close friendship. It had been that way our whole lives, we have been best friends since birth practically.

"I'm sorry for startling you now can I have a proper greeting from my best friend?" He teased raising an eyebrow.

I laughed as he dropped his arms from my waist, knowing what he wanted I backed up a few feet just like him and I ran into his arms as he caught me and we hugged each other tightly, "Hey Jaybird." I smiled.

"Hey Bug I haven't seen you all week why?", he asked, putting me down and burying his face in my hair.

"Busy with finals Jay or else I would have just skipped school and been here, you know that."

"I know, just missed you, don't like when you aren't here, you're my best friend." I know the feeling but it's summer now, I'm pretty sure I'll be here every day." I smirked.

"Yeah yeah I know now let's sit, the people from Forks left, now it's time for the legends. I know it's your favorite part."

He was right, it was my favorite part, at the end of every bonfire it was tradition for the elders to tell the legends of their ancestors and how the Quileute's came to be. This part of the bonfire was reserved for Quileute only which is why they wait for any Forks members to leave and even though I'm technically from Forks, my life was on the reservation so the tribe saw me as one of their own.

I sat back on my previous log and pulled Aria, who had just finished eating, back into my lap and leaned my head on Jaybird's shoulder next to me.

The first legend told was how the Quileute were said to be descended from wolves, the next one was the Third Wife and her life sacrifice and them some of The Cold Ones and many more.

No matter how many times I heard these stories, I loved them more and more each time.

When the night started to wind down and Jaybird and some others began heading home, I picked up a half sleeping Aria and set out to find Tiffany so we can head to her house.

She was by the food table, cleaning up with Josh, Embry, Paul, and Sam and as I headed over to them Paul and Sam followed my every move with their eyes.

Not letting their stares get to me in the least I gave Embry and Joshua a big hug, purposely ignoring the other two before turning to Tiffany, gesturing to the sleeping toddler in my arms, "As always she knocked out, I didn't even have to sing this time." I teased, everyone knew that on a regular basis I had to sing to get Aria to sleep unless she was worn out.

"Guess that means it's time to head out." She smiled.

"You get home and get rest honey, the guys and I will finish up here and Bella I expect you to be at our house tonight, it's late and we worry plus you're like another daughter to us." Joshua said to Tiffany and I with a smile.

"Of course I will be there I practically have my own room." I smiled back.

"Good, now both of you get home, I want my girls resting."

"Yes sir." We giggled, playfully saluting him.

Just as we turned to walked to the car, I made the mistake of glancing at Paul and as our eyes locked it seemed as if time had stopped and he was the only one I can see.

The only thing I could think was _He did not do what I think he just did._

 **What did Paul do? What does Bella know? And just what secrets are hidden by the residents of these two neighboring towns?**

 **Review and find out! Chapter 2 coming the sooner you update!**

 **Love Maaji**


End file.
